Hey There
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates? What if an insanely hot guy come up to you one day claiming that you are soulmates? GRUVIA AU


**Hey There...**

"Hey there..." A guy suddenly sat across from me in my table.

He has dark hair, dark eyes and a handsome face.

I eyed him suspiciously as I was sipping on my ice blended mocha drink.

I looked around the cafe. It wasn't crowded or anything, and a lot of tables were empty.

So why the hell was this guy chose to sit here with me?

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said, smiling and offering his hand to me. I didn't take it, though.

"Okay...If you're here to meet someone for a blind date or something, I'm sorry but it's not me." I said with a little smile.

"No, no, no." He said, shaking his head. "I'm not here to meet someone. As a matter of fact, I didn't know I'm gonna meet you here! Today!" His excited voice made me even more confused as to why this insanely hot guy was even talking to me.

"Have we... met before?" I asked carefully. I'm pretty sure the crease between my eyebrows suggested that I'm not freakin sure.

"Nope. But I've seen you before...in my dreams." He held up his hand in front of me with three fingers sticking out. "Three times, in fact." He said proudly.

Okay he's a creep. I just looked at him, dead in the eyes, as I continued sipping on my nearly empty plastic cup. The noise it created didn't destruct him from saying the stupidest, most insane sentence I've ever heard in my life.

"You're my soulmate!" He announced happily. His arms extending on his sides, like he won a lottery or something.

He's definitely a creep. Should I be worried? I looked around and people were definitely looking. Great. One wrong move from this guy and I'll have no problem getting help.

But still, a part of me was saying I shouldn't be worried. That I could trust him. Maybe it's the face? But my mama always said, never judge a person by his face. Specially hot guys who will come to you and try to whisk you away. Like this one.

After a good 20 seconds or so, I let out a hearty laugh. I couldn't help it! This guy was crazy as fuck. He seemed offended by my laughter, though.

"I know this sounds crazy..." he admitted. "But I prayed for this...hard."

My laughter died down.

"I kept having dreams about you... As in YOU." He gestured over to me. "That face, those catlike eyes, the long lashes, those pouty lips... The blue hair... it's you."

I was in awe. He looked so serious that I wanted to believe him.

"My dreams were so vivid that I memorized her face. Your face."

He paused a little, as if gathering his thoughts.

"I wasn't even planning to come to this cafe. I was on my way to a friend's house when I spotted you from the window as I was walking by. Right then and there, I knew I had to come here and meet you."

He tried to take my hand but hesitated. Nevertheless, he just kept staring at me.

"You are the girl of my dreams, my soul mate."

After an awkward silence and a staring contest..."I don't know what to say." Was all I said.

"I know and I'm sorry if I..." I didn't let him finish, though.

"Except A. You are crazy..." I looked around as if looking for something. "B. This is a prank and I will be viral on the internet anytime soon. Where is the camera at?" I asked whipping my hair as I turned around. "C. You're a sex predator preying on attractive, unassuming girls like me to be your next victim..."

"Ouch... You really think of me as a sex offender?!" He asked incredulously, looking offended.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"How about D, then? None of the above?"

"Or E." I said. "All of the above... Except D."

"I know this is hard to believe and, trust me, this sounds crazy to me too but, I'm 100% positive that we're soulmates."

I could not believe a guy as hot as this one believed in shit like that.

"I'm not asking you to believe me just yet or marry me or anything like that, no." He shook his head.

"I just wanted to get to know you. Be your friend. We have to start somewhere right?" He offered with a smile, which kinda weakened my knees. Thank God I was sitting, otherwise...

Honestly, I didn't really know what's up with this guy. If he was simply attracted to me and wanted to get to know me, why didn't he just introduced himself NORMALLY? Why did he have to blab about that nonsense soul mate shit as his introduction?

He's crazy, alright. So I've decided to humor him.

"Maybe I'll believe you." I announced, nonchalantly.

"Really!" I could swear his eyes lit up when I said that.

"If we're really soul mates like you claimed us to be, we'll meet again, in a different circumstance. And if that happens, I'll believe you."

Maybe this shit got me too? Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try, though.

"Let me think..." I said, looking out the window while I tap my chin with my index finger.

"Okay! Got it! So... I concluded three things that should happen when we meet again. The situation should fall upon those criteria for me to believe that we are, in fact, soulmates."

"So how will I know it is the 'moment'?" He asked, quoting in the air.

"When I finally tell you my name."

"So Raindrop isn't your real name?" He said, eyeing my empty plastic cup.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

"And you're not planning on telling me now?"

"Yup." I nodded. "It will defeat it's purpose." I paused, then added with a glare. "Don't you dare ask around for my name, too."

He sighed. "Fine. I'm Gr-"

"Nope. You're not telling yours, either. I'll know it when it's meant to be."

If he thought he's the only only who could play this soulmate game, well he's dead wrong.

"Deal." We shook hands. His hand was huge compared to mine. And he was warm.

I stood up, ready to leave. But before I let myself out the door, I gave him a knowing smile.

"Bye, Crazy Guy."

"Bye... Soul mate."

My mom's gonna kill me.

I totally forgot to pick up my dad's birthday cake!

We we're planning to throw him a surprise birthday party but it's freaking hard to do so when it's the weekend and the celebrant was in the house.

So my mom had to drag him out by telling him to drive her the groceries and do shopping with her while I do all the preparations. So many preparations that I almost forgot about the birthday cake. I had to get it before they come home by 6:00. Damn it!

The bakeshop wasn't far from my house but it's almost 6 that I ran so I could be home on time.

Thankfully, the cake was ready for pick up so I didn't have to wait. I wanted to ran like I did earlier, but it might ruin the cake. So I just walked carefully, calculated my time and decided that if I take the shortcut to my house, which was over North Park, I'd be home by 6 o clock.

As I was walking under the huge maple trees around the park, I noticed that the leaves have changed from green to yellow. And I could see specs of orange and red in some, too. The wind was getting colder these past few weeks. I couldn't help but close my eyes and sniffed on the crisp air. I love autumn!

"Whoa... Watch it..."

My eyes snapped open. Of course I'd bump into someone. Who would walk around with their eyes closed, anyway? Good thing I didn't drop my dad's cake.

"I'm sorry I di-"

And there he was.

His eyes were wide when he realized it was me. Then a smile begun to creep on his stupidly handsome face. Mr. Crazy. Or was it Crazy Guy?

"Hey there..."

He was wearing a black, furred collar jacket over a red shirt. But what really caught my attention was the scarf he was wearing around his neck.

 _'Dad's birthday_. _A colorful place_. _Grey scarf_...'

A soft smile formed on my lips as I looked at him and extended my right hand.

"Hi. I'm Juvia."

He took it and squeezed it gently. He was warm.

"I'm Gray."

"Nice to meet you, Gray."

 **-The End-**

So there you have it. My first AU...ever!

I hope it wasn't so bad.

The idea just popped in my head and I thought maybe I could make a drabble but it ended up longer than I intended to.

And I had to write it on my phone because I was too lazy to even take out my laptop.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
